Somewhere Against Your Anatomy
by karmapolice28
Summary: Physicals on the Enterprise can be a pain in the ass.Maybe Nyota and Spock can find something more than their superior intellect in common?Maybe an insatiable lust...?Just a suggestion.Read and find out!May be a one-shot depends on reviews
1. Unintentional

* I obviously don't own Star Trek or any of the awesome characters, but if I did I'd be filthy rich and would have Spock and Kirk as sex slaves.

* First Star Trek fic so be honest but nice!

"**Somewhere Against Your Anatomy"**

She sat there nonchalantly going through her Enterprise messages on her data pad with a mug of orange juice in hand. Nyota opened up the communicator and the holographic image of the man-whore who runs the ship popped up. The messages from _captain_ Kirk went as follows:

"Tomorrow is the briefing on the Klingon prime minister. Um what else… All submission forms for shore leave next week have to be turned in by Friday. I don't see the papers, you don't see the dock." Kirk's smug face dropped with a grumble, "And…our physical check ups are today. Damn… Kirk out."

"Damnit!" , her orange juice suddenly turned sour; she hated physicals. All of the shots, latex gloves, and cold metal instruments really unnerved her, especially the hospital smell. Most of all Bones would be the one doing her check up._ Sigh._ _Maybe I could brush it off; hide for the day so that maybe I won't have to…_** Beep!** Her holographic communicator started ringing, when she opened it she was bombarded by Bones' scowling face.

"Kirk, Spock, and Uhura your asses better be in sick bay today. Don't brush this off because it's a mandatory check up requested by Starfleet. And most of all, if I don't have all of your vitals by the end of the day you'll really piss me off. You all know how well that turns out. I'll be waiting. McCoy out." _Jesus, he's grumpy…_

"Well damn." _I may not be able to run all day but I can put it off till the very last moment._ The day went by in a mundane fashion, nothing eventful until she left the bridge for a break. McCoy cornered her dead center.

"On a break…Lieutenant?" , his eyes narrowed with a predatory stare and his mouth crinkled up with a smile of mal intent.

"Maybe…Doctor." she answered coyly. The young lieutenant successfully moved around the gruffly handsome head doctor with the turbo lift in sight.

"Since you are on a break you might as well get the damn thing over with Uhura." He grinned and moved cautiously closer to her, like a lion would a small gazelle, waiting to pounce on her._ Probably with a straight jacket, 5 male nurses, and a couple of sedatives._

"Hmm…" , she tip toed closer and closer to the lift down the hall with the slightest combination of adrenaline and paranoia, "No thanks!" Lucky for her, gazelles were one of the fastest animals known to mankind. Nyota sprinted to the closing door, paying no attention to any obstacles and barreled into someone. This sent the pair of them crashing to the turbo lift's floor. _Unfortunately, I didn't acquire the grace of a gazelle. Beggars can't be choosers Nyota…_

She could scarcely hear Bones' grumbling voice, "You can't dodge me forever!"

As her heart beats became more relaxed she chuckled out, "But I can try." She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts._ Phew that was close. The floor feels strangely hot right now…and lumpy, huh weird. Didn't I run into something on my way in here?_

"This is not uncomfortable Lieutenant; however it would be inappropriate for a crew member to discover you and I in this ill-timed predicament." _Oh my Gods!_ She was straddling Spock…not good._ Though his body is very comfortable and inviting._

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry!" she quickly clamored off of his body and helped him up off the floor. "Are you okay? I honestly didn't mean to tackle you to the ground. Gah I'm such an idiot!"

"Uhura, there was no harm done. I am fine." his voice was comforting. It seemed like she was the only one who picked up on his minor displays of emotion, no matter how minute they might be. Spock's hand slipped over hers and his touch was hot, sending a spark shooting through her body, making her flinch in response. The lithe Vulcan flinched back as well, "Fascinating..." His curious eyes wandered from his hand to hers until he gave up the search for a conclusion. "I was curious as to why you were attempting to escape from Doctor McCoy?"

"I don't like getting physicals. They are the **bane** of my existence…well next to Kirk." Nyota thought she caught a glimpse of a smirk on her Vulcan commander's attractive face. "I take it that you're running from Bones too?"

"I will admit that I too despise getting physicals, especially when they are administered by Doctor McCoy. He can be…trying at times."

"Yeah, I've noticed that he really doesn't like you." she snorted with an accompanying smile. It seemed to draw him closer to her; his breath slithered over her skin giving her chills. Spock's stare was deep into hers; dark and dangerous, almost possessive. "Well I should get back to the bridge…" The flustered lieutenant reached around Spock, inadvertently bringing their bodies closer together, to hit the button to get out of the lift.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock's voice was hushed and intimate; his breathing irregular.

"Spock, call me Nyota." her voice quivered along with her body. He moved closer; his lips almost grazing her ear.

A whisper of heated breath fled from his lips, "Nyota…" She groaned as she became aroused by the simplest gesture from her Commanding Officer. Uhura found that Spock's eyes were shut and his body was tense. He opened his mouth to say something…** Ding!** The door opened and he was gone in a flash, just a trace of his smell left behind. Nyota sucked in a trembling breath while she pondered what had exactly just happened to her. Then she pushed the button to go back to the bridge. Just before she collected her thoughts Kirk slunk inside of the lift with her.

"So…" he grinned. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She didn't hate James Kirk. He has proven again and again that he's honorable, brave, and strategic. Kirk is flawlessly compassionate and always, no matter how reckless, has the well being of the entire crew in mind. He's just so damn cocky and persistent about everything! Uhura needed someone who has everything she wanted in a man, but could be completely humble about it. _Like Spock…_ Why did she have to be one of Kirk's targets? Why couldn't someone like Spock have his sights locked on her? When she was just a student in his many classes she could feel the chemistry between them; whether or not he showed it. Brewing behind those icy black eyes was a fiery lust. Nyota knew it was always there, like a living breathing entity. Today she had been convinced. What could she do about it though? It's not like this was the first time she had tried to seduce the half-Vulcan. The female lieutenant glanced over at her captain with a grimace.

"Make one move and you'll be leaving here with out an appendage_ Captain_." His cocky demeanor faltered and she suddenly felt her courage resurface._ Maybe I should mess with him a little…_

"What's the deal Uhura? Am I not attractive to you? And don't lie, because I know damn well that I am.", he frowned. Nyota really had to laugh at her immature captain._ For goodness' sake he's pouting! Only 5 year olds pull something like that._

"Jim you are more than attractive.", when his face lit up with that secure grin of his she decided that she definitely would have a little fun with him. "You're flat out sexy." she moved him against the wall, "Those gorgeous eyes…" She brushed a finger over his bottom lip, "Those kissable lips..." he ran his tongue across her finger. Her hands went under his shirt, "And your impeccably toned body." Uhura heard him moan when her hands stopped at his belt buckle, "What woman wouldn't want you?" His blue eyes lingered in her stare with lust. "You're also an 'arrogant-narcissistic-womanizing-manwhore' who irritates me to no end!" His jaw dropped and the blonde attempted to comment on what Uhura just spouted out, but she silenced him with a hand. _This is going to be fun. _She pressed her body into his, "Such a shame isn't it? How you'll never get your hands on me. You would have to gain intelligence…sophistication… and-well let's not go through the whole list. I know that you're a phenomenal lover Kirk. I bet you'd have me arching underneath you in minutes." she lowered her voice to a husky growl and pressed her hips into his. The Captain's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a pleasurable sigh left his mouth. "And I'm not bad either. With my little bag of tricks you'd cum faster than you ever have before without even being inside of me.", she giggled, "But you're not my type Kirk and I already have someone in mind."

"Oh yeah?" his body shook as he chuckled out, "Who is it, Spock?" Her face went blank for just a hesitant second, but she continued. They had 3 more levels to go before they ended up at the bridge.

"Do you know that he had me ready to cum in this very spot just by whispering my name? He didn't even have to touch me. Mmm…just thinking about that moment gets me hotter than my cunt."_ One more level…_ He was hard, sweating, and shaking._ I'd call that a good job._** Ding!** The door slid open, "Well, nice talking to you Captain." she snickered over her shoulder. As she took her place at the bridge everyone's eyes were on the captain…and his very poorly covered erection.

His voice went up an octave, "Commander Spock, please fill in as Acting Captain for a couple of minutes. Kirk out." he pushed the button to close the door. As soon as the door shut everybody busted out in laughter, even Spock got a smirk.

"Hahaha Uhura vat deed you doo to zee captain?" ,the adorable Russian 17 year old asked.

"I just gave him a dose of his own medicine haha. Don't worry, he'll be out and a little less strung up after he beats off-I mean beats up himself a bit." She went to the supply closet to look for a bit of a distraction, only to feel a presence behind her. Nyota stopped without turning around; she knew Kempo.

"Lieutenant?" , a sultry Vulcan voice came from behind her and she relaxed.

"Yes Captain Spock?" , still with her back towards him.

"The actions you inflicted upon the captain were quite impressive." , Uhura felt the heat of his Vulcan body behind her.

She leaned back into him, "You don't even know the half of it."

"On the contrary, I heard every word you said and observed every move you made.", Spock sniffed her hair and moaned into her head.

"How could you possibly…"

"Will Acting Captain Spock please report to Sector Seven. We're in need of your assistance." , they could hear shouting and things breaking in the background. "Um… could you please hurry up? Things are getting kind of heated down here.", then they heard the captain in the background:

"**KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Spock sighed and adjusted his pants, "We will continue this endeavor Lieutenant." Nyota smiled, "I look forward to it Commander."


	2. Fingers that itch and inch closer

*I just wanted to shout out to all of you who made me super happy and reviewed and a shout out to kendrat199 for encouragement and character corrections (which will you will see next chapter). And a big shout out to Tara-yomitorika for encouragement as well (btw: go check out her story: Bajoran Dream Flu because it's awesome!).

*So kiddos, I meant to put this out sooner but considering I have midterms on Monday, writer's block was sort of inevitable. So, my apologies and on with the show!

*Alas…I don't own anything Star Trek, not even a pretty poster…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Fingers That Itch And Inch Closer"**

_Interruptions occur daily in my lie, yet for once in my entire lifetime the situation has peeved me._ Nyota stimulated something dangerously primal in him recently. Whenever she was in his presence aboard the Enterprise he felt the Neanderthal urge to press their bodies together in absolution. On that note he was quite curious as to why her quote unquote "feminine wiles" were affecting him now while abroad on the ship, when it hadn't during their time together in the Starfleet Academy as teacher and student. Of course he had found her physical appearance appealing effortlessly, and her intellect was superb even in comparison to his own Vulcan analytical skill and knowledge. There had been moments when he desired to be less than formal with her but meditation cured all when he was under duress, especially when it came to his hidden sexual agendas. So why now? Spock had put that thought in the latter recesses of his mind for later, because all that he could think of was her actions with him merely minutes before. In the turbo lift he was overwhelmed by the raw sexual chemistry they shared simply spurred on by a few shared words. Spock almost lost the control he so prided himself over by hearing her heartbeats flutter in his presence; smelling the sweet pomegranate-jasmine smell of her body. Spock had Lieutenant Nyota Uhura in his reflective mind, provocative images swirling behind his every cognitive thought. He kept repeatedly replaying the images in his head. The half Vulcan commanding officer saw every sultry move the attractive first lieutenant made in that turbo lift, and it was damaging.

flashback

Spock's whole body convulsed with an unknown and unspoken intensity, which he would later define as lust, while he was inches in proximity to Uhura. Her gentle brown hands grazed the back of his hand while she reached to start the turbo lift. Warm gentle skin to skin contact, as innocent as it was seductive flooded his Vulcan senses. His eyes were dilated as she spoke to him in a husky hushed voice.

"Spock, call me Nyota.", the directness she commanded unnerved him. It sent him closer to her curvaceous body with sheer magnetic force. His entire being was full of electricity, full of suspense that sent his lips to her ear to invade her space._ Nyota doesn't seem to mind…_

"Nyota.", he liked the way her name passed from his lips. Spock closed his eyes to regain a thread of control; one more noise or movement would tear him to shreds. Just then he heard her mewing out a moan so sensual, that at that moment if he hadn't left the turbo lift in a hurry, he would take her at that very minute. Just as quickly as the thought had come, the door chimed and opened. He chose the most appropriate choice and scurried out into the residency level and took a shortcut to the control panel of the bridge. Spock knew he shouldn't have, for it was quite illogical to do so, but he watched the security camera intently and saw and heard a beautiful flushed former cadet catching her breath. As the thought whizzed past him, many more erotic ones were to follow in its place. Suddenly the captain stepped into the lift with his newest obsession.

"So…", Spock growled audibly at his captain on the screen. He knew Jim Kirk's strong flirtatious behavior towards Uhura and currently despised it. _Why am I so possessive over her?_ He was more pleased than he should have been to hear a threateningly sarcastic comment come out of her mouth before Kirk had even started his antics with her. He saw a subtle change of features on her glowing face that could only be defined as "mischievous".

"Jim you are more than attractive." Spock clenched and unclenched his fists in fury to the statement made and the many to follow. Jealousy was nothing new to him; it was meditated away when he contemplated how the thought was illogical. This occurrence however, was more intense than any he had previously experienced with anything else. As he started to count from one hundred to zero in Vulcan to alleviate the humanistic anger within him he head something from Nyota that caught his attention. "You're also an 'arrogant-narcissistic-womanizing-manwhore' who irritates me to no end!" Spock's jaw slackened as well as Captain Kirk's. When she pushed her body into Jim's, instead of getting angry again, he assessed the situation. Uhura had brought the captain's arousal up just to bring it down again._ Ah, I understand her logic now._ Nyota was toying with him for her amusement which would without a doubt lead to Kirk's embarrassment. "With my little bag of tricks you'd cum faster than you ever have before without even being inside of me." The very thought made Spock's nether regions expand with a painful euphoric sensation and caused his body to shiver. "But you're not my type Kirk and I already have someone in mind." This piqued his interest as well as the barely coherent captain's. He was curious to see just who was on Nyota's mind in romantic terms.

"Oh yeah? Who is it, Spock?" Spock wanted to get angry again but couldn't for the fact that Kirk was right to say such a thing. How could such a vibrant and passionate woman possibly have feelings for cold, calculated, unemotional him? He didn't have much to offer a human woman in a romantic relationship, and he knew that. Human women needed emotion and warmth, which he severely lacked. Nyota caught him off guard again by unintentionally giving the camera an innocent smile.

"Do you know that my man had me ready to cum in this very spot just by whispering my name? He didn't even have to touch me. Mmm…just thinking about that moment gets me hotter than my cunt." Spock let out a wheezing breath because he knew it was him. To have made Nyota in a position to orgasm made him cough more and become aroused himself. Ensign Chekov rushed to help him, patting his back with vigor.

"Commander Spock are you olright?" , Spock waved away the young ensign and caught up his breathing.

"Don't worry yourself ensign, I am fine."

"I zaught you ver choking sir." , the pubescent crew member returned to his station.

"As I said before I am fine Ensign Chekov. My gratitude, for your speedy actions to help me."

Chekov smiled brightly, "No problem sir." He did always enjoy the company of the ensign. He was one of the few who treated him well. Uhura emerged from the turbo lift with Kirk stuck behind on the lift attempting to hide his erection from the crew.

"Commander Spock, please fill in as Acting Captain for a couple of minutes. Kirk out." Laughter erupted after this unfortunate situation for the captain, yet it was rather humorous. Uhura caught his eye as she headed towards the supply room. Her body was tense as he made his way behind her, yet she didn't move.

"Lieutenant?" Once he spoke she became more relaxed. He took the moment to get close to her as they had before; inhaling her scent and taking in the warmth of her body. Then suddenly an irritated voice came across the static of his communicator.

"Will Acting Captain Spock please report to Sector Seven. We're in need of your assistance." And this is how he ended up in his current predicament of dragging the unconscious and beaten captain to the sickbay with assistance from Doctor McCoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sorry I didn't write more. I meant to finish telling Spock's side of things but considering I have to wake up at 4AM for midterms, I'm sure you guys can over look it. The next chapter will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday kays?

*Also…there have been quite a bunch of you who are interested in a threesome, and currently it's between Spock/Uhura/McCoy and Spock/Uhura/Kirk. Now I like both and could write both but I will totally make it viewer's choice. So review and let me know because it might be coming up in chapter 4 or 5.

*Thanks for reading!


	3. Crossing that line

*Soooo I know I was supposed to post on earlier but I did say by Thursday, and I was close. Anyway, this chapter is shorter than I like to write but I got home around 11:30 and its 1:30 right now so it's definitely time to sleep.

*With that said I hope you like this chapter and keep up with the reviews! I like hearing from you guys :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Crossing That Line"**

"So let me get this straight.", Doctor McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "You got punched by Ensign Khan because you ejaculated on him?"

"Kind…of…", Kirk elongated the words. "I was in the public bathroom taking care of my 'Uhura problem' when I herd a knock at the door. Well I tried to say something but I was going to cum soon so I couldn't. The bastard didn't hesitate to just burst through the stall door. I was so close when I heard him come in, so I freaked out and my semen spurted all over his face." Bones' jaw slackened as Kirk's eyes widened. "You can not give me that look! It's not like I did it on purpose Bones.", the blonde huffed in exasperation.

"Yeah…but you came on a man's face, which is just plain wrong, then you beat him unconscious."

"Hey, I'm beat up too you know."

"As you should be.", Spock chimed in. Kirk turned to his second in command and glared at him.

"You stay out of this! Go be acting captain or something. I don't need your criticism too." Turning back to Bones, "Plus, I didn't start it."

"Doctor if you are not in further need of my assistance, I would request to retire to the bridge.", an uncomfortable Spock all but pleaded.

"Yeah, git on out of here pointy ears. If I were you, I wouldn't wanna stay here either. Hell, I'm me and I don't want to be here."

"Thank you, doctor." As the high strung Vulcan swiftly turned to leave, McCoy spoke up again.

"Actually Spock, could you help out the nurses with the stragglers coming for physicals later on tonight? They'll need some help and I'll be figuring out what to do with captain idiot and the unconscious cum-covered ensign."

"Of course Doctor McCoy. Once I have completed my duties as acting captain I will immediately return to the sick bay."

"Thanks Spock.", Spock was grateful for the endearing expression. He was more tolerable this way, which gave him more respect for McCoy. Doctor McCoy was not ill-tempered all of the time, most of the time he was the well-mannered Terran, especially with his female counterparts. When Lieutenant Uhura was still a cadet and his friend at the Starfleet Academy she had told him that McCoy was a 'Southern gentleman'. Quote unquote: "Rough around the edges but a sweet man at heart." Upon returning to the bridge he practiced his controlled breathing technique in preparation for the rest of his shift. Uhura would distract his every thought if he were not careful, and that was unacceptable. It was best to discontinue her from his mind, but as he walked towards the captain's chair and her scent engulfed him, he knew the task would prove difficult.

**N pov:** Though her back was towards him, she could feel his eyes on her. He had been staring at her for most of their shift; every stare they shared made the air around the crackle with sexual electricity. It was well into the night, her shift was about to end, she still had to go get her physical done, and one more intensely seductive look from Spock would make her brain synapse explode! She dared to turn around and glance at him and got startled. Spock's Vulcan eyes were darker with a dangerous edge to them; deep and sinister. She was instantly hot and aching for him; Nyota clenched her legs together. His fingers twitched…

"Enterprise senior bridge shift is dismissed. Enterprise junior bridge shift proceed to bridge stations.", a complacent computerized voice spoke. Nyota had never been so relieved. She quickly scrambled to put away her communication tools and clock out, passing Sulu on the way too her quarters. Once the door was closed the young lieutenant let out the whoosh of breath she had been holding in all day. _God that was surreal! What was with him today?_ **BEEP!** "Call for Lieutenant Uhura from Chief Medical Officer McCoy." Her sigh was inward and outward,

"Computer, accept the call."

"Nyota Nichelle Uhura! Get down here for your physical before I hypo you and have you locked up in the brig." He was red in the face with his Southern drawl substantially present in his speech.

"Umhm.", she chuckled, "Sure you would Bones." Nyota knew the doctor had a soft spot for her since they were in Starfleet.

"Awe hell honey, you know me too well.", he winked. It was truly one of the sexiest things she's ever seen a man do. Her list goes as follows in no specific order: Spock's raised eyebrow saying _fascinating_, Kirk's smirk after saying any kind of innuendo, and McCoy winking while his Southern drawl came out. Any of those things made her automatically need a second pair of panties.

"Well if you're going for extremes Len, I'm surprised you didn't say anything about a spanking.", she decided to play along 'the line we do not cross' and see how far she could push him.

"But you'd like that wouldn't you Ny?", she felt the liquid creep down her thighs, "You'd like it if I told you to drop your britches and whack your sweet round bottom until you screamed for me. Isn't that right darlin'?" A visible shutter ran across her skin. "Heh heh heh… You always had a thing for us Southern boys."

"You know me too well.", she said in an embarrassingly breathy voice._ Maybe in another time McCoy…_ But she had the Vulcan first officer in her sites. Leonard cleared his voice and went back to the gruffness that everyone knew as 'Bones'.

"Uhura, go on and get it done.", he sighed, "The nurses are tired and ready to leave, I'm into overtime and about to head back to pass out in my bunk, and I have someone willing to cover for stragglers like you who should've done this earlier. Be reasonable Ny; or rather be 'logical' like your Spock would say." This made her double-take and become anxious.

"What do you mean: 'My Spock.'?" _How could he know about something that's never happened?! I've been as discreet about my desires towards Spock, so how could he know? Please please please don't say anything…_

"I see the way you look at him and even how he looks at you. You want him and I could never compete with that. He cares for you in his own way and I'm just not going to ruin something like that.", she looked way more relaxed. "I care for you and always will, but if I'm going to have you, I want every inch of you. Literally and figuratively. We'll always be friends with corny innuendo, but if the green-blooded hobgoblin falls though, I'll be here okay?" He was being so adult about the situation. Nyota was so proud hat she almost got teary-eyed.

"You mean it Len?", he nodded, "Thanks honey." Once she let the smile pass through her features she continued on. "I'm heading to sick bay right now kay?"

"Good sweetie, I think you'll find a treat. From me to you.", he smiled deviously.

"Oh you silver-tongued devil.", she giggled.

"G' night Nyota."

"Night Lenard." He turned off the communicator. She took down her hair and headed out the door. _ What kind of surprise did Bones have up his sleeve this time?_ Whatever it was, she knew it was good…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*So did anybody catch my 1960's Uhura reference? Well the next chapter will be much longer. (**promise!**) I'll post it by Sunday and It'll be super awesome.

*By the way…I'm still teetering on that three-way. Most of you said McCoy should be involved and I agree, but I think I'll just make a little one-shot spin off where that happens. I think that everybody would be happy! If you want to voice opinions about it, I'm completely open to suggestion!

*Thanks for reading kiddos :D


	4. I tremble

*Gah!!! I am soooo sorry! When I looked over the last chapter I saw SO MANY errors. I mean I spelled McCoy's name wrong for Christ's sake! Err…so I am ridiculously remorseful for all of that. I also for got to say the whole "I don't make any profit from this story" thing.

*AND I missed my shout outs :( I'll be doing those at the end. My bad because some of you guys really helped this week! Anyway on with the extra long chapter (which by the way…one of you got where this is headed so kudos to you: blood6theif !

*I'm a poor community college student so I obviously don't own this or else I'd be stinking rich!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I Tremble…"**

_What could Len be up to now?_ He's been acting weird enough as it is, but for him to pass me on to Spock without a single grudge or harsh feeling is just so out of character for him…_ He must have a lot on his mind. I'll bring it up tomorrow over our workout together._ Now it's time to walk to the gallows…grr Мрзим Бродска болница! (I hate sickbay!) As she walked through the doors she could feel her pulse stumble; but a comforting smell made her hold back her anxiety. Grudgingly, she scuffed her heels across the floor muttering to herself in many languages that she was getting revenge on whoever made physicals mandatory.

Spock could see why Doctor McCoy was surly at almost every encounter with another person. It was not Vulcan nature to get irritated but as was proven to him earlier today he could in fact become irritable fairly easily. To his good fortune he was almost over with the last of the crew; he gave an inward sigh of released tension. Suddenly Spock heard the clicking of a female's boots on the linoleum floor; the smell of the woman was familiar… The woman hopped onto the gurney-like bed with her back towards him, but he knew that flawless brown skin anywhere.

"So, all I want is to get this over with okay? I don't do the whole hospital thing; it really trips me out. Imos ata esa velocidade e ser feito con ela, si?" _Of course Nyota __everybody__ can understand Galician; idiot._ Sorry what I meant to say was…"

"Let's just speed this up and be done with it, yeah?" Spock took this moment to move around to the petrified lieutenant. "Oh, Spock!", her jittery right hand veered over her chest. "Jeez don't scare me like that. My heart keeps beating like a hammer ever since I walked in here. And by the way, I didn't know you could speak Galic. That language is over two centuries old; how could you possibly know that?!" He grabs the stethoscope and brings it to her back, murmuring to take deep breaths and to relax. To his surprise, she complies. He brings the cold metal just above her left breast and listens to the adjust of the rhythm of her heart.

"I apologize, Lieutenant Uhura for frightening you…", he was interrupted by a threatening palm. This gesture was abruptly followed by the crossing of her arms across her supple chest. He was in trouble…

"Spock, we have been friends for years and you should have learned by now to call me Nyota. What is so hard to comprehend?" _This is what is referred to as a 'death glare'…and now I comprehend why._ Spock busied himself with getting the blood pressure cuff and wrapping it around her soft arm. Besides a slight flinch, Uhura barely realized it was there.

"I will yield to that demand, Nyota.", He observed the affect of him saying her name... she noticeably shook. "In reference to your unanswered question as to how I comprehend the Galician language, my mother speaks it.", he started to pump the sphygmometer to get the reading he needed. "Her ancestors kept the language in circulation; passing it on to their descendents. My mother taught it to me as a boy and it has always been my second most fluent language. I quite enjoy the old Earth feel of it when I speak it with her."

Spock's eyes shined with so much love, she thought he might burst into tears. Nyota caught that human look on him. _He almost smiled._ She could tell that he had gotten a whiff of nostalgia which made her become even more intrigued with who was under the machine-like man he displayed to everyone else. She wanted to know him like she knew herself. As the Vulcan commander lessened the pressure of the cuff she trained her eyes on his; taking in as much emotion as she could from them. When Nyota licked her dry lips she saw Spock's eyes turn into murky pools of sexual repression. She gasped as a needle went into her skin.

"That was wrong on so many levels Spock."

As he drew the needle back out, "I'm not sure to what you were alluding to Nyota." _Cocky bastard._

"Since you've got all the vitals, I can leave this place right?" Without a second glance Uhura pushed her body off of the gurney bed, only to be stopped by a feverish male hand.

"As a matter of fact Nyota, you cannot leave." _His eyes could smolder the hottest embers._

"And why is that Mr. Spock?", she tried to put some flirtatiousness in her voice. The lithe man moved closer, just inches away from the shell of her ear.

"For the simplistic reason that you are due for a mammogram" the shaking increased as her eyes fluttered shut, "Miss Uhura." The beautiful communications officer audibly gasped at the steamy voice coming from beside her.

"R-really, Mr. Spock? And do you plan on giving me a thorough exam?" _Nice going Nyota; you managed to act like a slut __**and**__ sound like a cheesy twenty-first century porn star all in one sentence._

"I will personally guarantee that every _asset _is inspected in meticulous detail…" In spite of herself, she moaned.

"I guess we should get started then."

"That would be advisable.", he licked his lips greedily. _Hmm…how far is he willing to go?_

*Oops…cliffhanger. I tried not to; really I did, but writer's block punched me in the face tonight. It was hard enough to get what I did post out for you all. No worries though. Tomorrow I'll have tons of time to come up with how I'm moving all of this. So there will be a chapter 5 on Monday!

*Now shout out time:

LadyNathalie, frostykist (high five for getting the 60's reference), blood6theif (you clever cookie you), EmilyWoods, robingl13dr

Starsnstripies is my homie! I love her stuff so whenever you can, go check it out ; ) Thanks for putting plot bombs in my head.

Yukiislikesnow makes me happy! She's writing a prompt for me ^_^"

*Thanks for reading guys. Like always, tell me whatcha think and look out for Monday's edition!


	5. Miscalculations and uncertainty

*Hey this was almost 2k words! I found a new direction for the chapter…you'll um…well I'll see how it goes over with you guys. But I think it's good.

*I don't own Anything Star trek…and that makes me sad : (

"**Miscalculations And Uncertainty"**

**S flashback**

"_Spock, can I talk to you?"_

"_Of course Captain." Kirk scratched his head awkwardly while looking up at his second in command._

"_I really don't know how to put this…but…you need to lighten up if you're gonna be on this ship." Spock's inquisitive eyebrow rose up._

"_I do not understand your meaning, Captain." Kirk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Stop being so uptight and boringly robotic! You're doing absolutely no justice to your human side." Spock understood and upon doing so, sighed internally._

"_Yes, I am able to see how I am perceived as 'rigid' and 'cold'; many have informed me of these undesirable traits."_

"_How on New Earth do you get laid?", incredulously the captain gawked._

"_I do not, as you so put it, 'get laid'. I have mated with a Vulcan female before only for a ritualistic purpose, once her services were concluded, I simply continued on with my daily routine in life." Spock was becoming irritated with this unnecessary and inappropriate interrogation._

"_Oh why Mr. Spock, you sweet talker you!" Jim mocked him by: batting his eyelashes, exclaiming in a feminine Southern voice, putting his hand over his heart, and fanning himself with the other. At this moment Uhura passed by them confused._

"_Jim, you need to work on your Scarlet impression. Bones would be all over your ass for doing the South no justice whatsoever." , she smiled brightly at Spock, "Good day Spock." Spock slightly blushed and hoped that neither of the two discovered his small human flaw._

"_Good day Uhura." Silence fell over them as Uhura held Spock's stare and Kirk observed them;, looking from Uhura and Spock then back again. "Haaaa…Well I need to um, go to the gym and…uh…um-"_

"_Exercise." , a very amused Kirk chuckled as he supplied her with the correct answer. _

"_Exercise…right.", nervousness and embarrassment tainted her voice._

"_Goodbye Uhura. I hope that your physical exercise is satisfactory." She nodded and turned to leave. When it was clear that the Communications Officer was gone, Kirk turned furiously turned to Spock._

"_I hope your physical exercise is satisfactory?!", a look of disgust wrinkled his face, "What the hell is your problem? She wants you, Spock! I don't know why, but she does. She shouldn't because you're being a sorry excuse of a man right now! One of the most beautiful women on the ship, __**possibly the entire planet**__, wants __you__ and you do nothing about it?!"_

"_But Captain-"_

"_**Nothing!**__"_

"_Captain I do not know how to pursue any kind of relationship with Lieutenant Nyota…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll teach you."_

"_Thank you Cap-" He was quickly cut off by the captain yet again; but this time by an ultimatum._

_Kirk's voice got solemnly low as he looked Spock dead in the eye, "But if you don't make a move on Uhura… I __**will**__ pursue her." Spock growled. "You don't like it? __**Tough**__. Because I'll use __every__ trick up my sleeve, and I have an __entire arsenal__. So don't test me Spock. I'm doing you a favor, so don't let me down. Okay, let's get to work!" , his chipper mood returned. Spock nodded sharply and followed Kirk to the Captain's chambers to start his 'training'._

Nyota slowly raised the Enterprise provided regulation tank top over her head; her white silk bra starring Spock dead in the face. She bit her full bottom lip and timidly unclasped her bra.

"Perfect…", he gasped. Spock could control it no longer; he was on her quick with hungry hands kneading her ripe flesh.

"Oh God, Spock! Why didn't we-mmm- do this sooner?" He touched his lips to Nyota's trembling brown skin and made a trail to her ear. Hot air tickled her as his breath engulfed the inside of her ear.

"Nyota I'm so hard for your juicy pussy." _Whoa…wait, what did he just say? _Spock's flaming tongue lapped at her nipple, sending a tiny tremor to her wet core. She just brushed it off as overwhelming excitement? She really wasn't focused enough to actually dispute her faulty reasoning. _I'm just a little occupied right now. And with the way he keeps on, I'll be occupied for a long…long… ohmygodthatfeelssogooddon'tstop! _Apparently thoughts were null and void… "Just wait until I get my thick dick in there; pushing into you so hard that you cum in pools around my boner." _Okay…that is not overlookable._ She gently pushed Spock away.

"Spock what is going on? That is not you!" If she was going to have the man she pined over during her bridge shift… The man that she had practically obsessed over during all four years in Starfleet… She was going to have **him**, not this split personality thing he was putting out!

"I-is this not pleasing to you Nyota?" She saw her Spock return intimidated and stricken with anxiety. Any other person wouldn't have seen it, but she knew.

"No Spock, it's not!" He shrunk away from her, head hung low and ashamed; but she wasn't having any of that.

"I did not mean to dissatisfy you under any circumstances." , she pulled him close to her chest and held him. Like always, it took a minute to react to any sort of affection.

"Spock, why did you do that?" , she stroked his jet black hair.

"I was informed that it would appease you."

"By who?" , somehow she already knew before he even said the answer. _Kirk!_

"Kirk." _I am going to __**kick his ass**__ for this one__. _Uhura sighed against his chest. She moved back to get her bra and shirt back on. Spock looked uncomfortable to say the least. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure he realized that he blew that one._ She had to comfort him somehow and leave on a good note.

"S'chn T'gai Spock, look at me.", she held his face in his hands, "What works for Kirk doesn't work for everyone." _Especially you…it sounded like a pedophile or something coming from him._ She shook her head and continued, "And honey that's fine because if I want you. If I had wanted what Jim had to offer, I would have had it by now." Nyota kissed Spock lightly, which soothed his rigid body. "So, you promise you'll be yourself from now on?"

"Yes, Nyota." He pushed her gently against the gurney bed and kissed her passionately. Before they could get steamed up again he pulled away. "We both have an early day ahead of us tomorrow. As such I think it would be wise to head back to our individual quarters."

"That is a rational request.", she smirked and planted another innocent kiss on his hot lips.

"I assume that we are on good terms?" Her smirk grew wider as her hand traveled to palm his erection through his pants. As she squeezed it he groaned softly.

She leaned in close and whispered, "You assume correctly Mr. Spock." With that, she turned away and walked to her room with the biggest smile on her face. Not even Kirk could wipe it off her face. McCoy passed by her but she was too high to be present and aware.

**###############################Mc pov#################################**

Okay…he was definitely going to ask her tomorrow. At the moment he was having a sort of identity crisis, if you could even call it that, about women. _Am I losing it…my touch with women?_ McCoy didn't think so as he walked unfazed down the corridor that led to his quarters. They were at his feet in minutes, even when he wasn't trying. _So is it all a loss of interest_? Well not really. Sure he was busy running sickbay all the time, fixing mistakes made by interns, and fixing up his fellow officers. But he always had time for a woman; his Southern ardor would make sure of that for the rest of his life. _Why do I feel so detached to them all of a sudden_?

"Hey Bones.", the sultry captain smiled genuinely. Leonard was almost at a loss for words. His smile was blinding, with his blonde hair under the hall lights acting as a halo. _Beautiful…just beautiful_. There were honestly no other words to describe Jim at time. The CMO was awestruck. _What the hell is going on? Say something damnit!_

"H-hi Jim.", successfully sounding like a school girl attempting to ask a boy out for a Sadie Hawkins dance. _I repeat, what…the…hell_? Apparently Jim noticed his unusual reaction as well and stopped.

"You okay Bones?", his hands peppered McCoy's face; checking for fatigue symptoms. Every touch was a slow burning pleasure, like a good glass of whisky. _Good Lord, his hands are soft._

"Jim…", Bones' voice was hoarse with lust, "Jim stop, I'm fine." It took everything in his power to push his concerned friend away. Kirk held McCoy's head between his hands, just inches away from his face. Leonard's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Leo, if you need anything…",Jim's heated breath washed over the doctor's clean-shaven face, "Anything at all, just let me know. I'm always here for you; whatever you need, alright?" There was so much sincerity in his voice that all Leonard wanted to do was kiss him…so he did. McCoy's lips fled to Kirk's in a quick, chaste, experimental kiss. Jim stood across from him unmoved and clearly shocked with his wide blue eyes open. _Awe shit, what the hell was I thinkin?_ Embarrassed, Leo moved to leave, only to be pushed into the door behind him. _Great, now he's gonna kick my ass. But I deserve it…_ All coherent thoughts ceased to exist as Leonard H. McCoy felt a familiar pair of lips on his pressing firmly. _Oh damn, Jim is kissing me… And he's good. Really good_… Soft and unrushed, James T. Kirk rained sensual kisses upon Leonard. Their kisses became urgent and Kirk's hands grabbed greedily at every piece of Bones he could get his hands on, while McCoy let out rough shallow breaths. Jim's tongue slipped effortlessly into the other man's moaning mouth. _Jesus I'm in heaven!_ **Bang! Bang!** The door rattled beneath McCoy.

Sulu's angry voice came from the other side of the door, "Go away! Some of us are trying to go to sleep. 恩知らずガクンガクン!(Ungrateful jerks!)" They repelled themselves from the other man and wordlessly headed in the opposite direction.

**J pov:** _What the hell just happened?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*****Holy poop on a stick that was long process! By the way, S'chn T'gai Spock is supposedly Spock's full name, so I'm stickin to in unless someone's got anything different.

*Thanks to: robingl13dr, blood6theif, ChrissyCC23, and Babita for reviewing and making me laugh : )

*Super duper thanks to starsnstripies and Tara-yomitorika for helping me craft this chapter and giving me things to think about :D *gets on knees* I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!


	6. Shiver with Anticipation

*So this is one of those lame in between chapters but you need it, well kinda sorta…

*By the way one of my friends (uber nerd in ALL sense of the word) in formed me that Spock's name is unpronounceable by humans so I effed up last chapter. So forget that was even in there. Anyhoo…on with the show.

*I don't own Star Trek stuff…yada yada yada.

"**Shiver With Antici…pation."**

"It's so biiiiiiiiiiig!" , Uhura huffed out with heavy breath.

"That's good baby that's good, you can do this." , sweat dripped from McCoy's overheated body.

"I-uhhhhhn…I-I can't its too hard!"

"Just a little more…oh you got it!"

"Uhhhh…Ahhhhh!", a grunt flew from her mouth.

Uhura lifted the weight of the barbell up over her head, "Phew! Holy shit…" _**(**__Ha ha ha I tricked ya! You thought they were getting busy…don't lie, you totally were.__**)**_

"Okay she-woman, I think you're done." , McCoy put the weight back on the bar, "No use aggravatin the muscles too much darlin." He handed her a towel to which she drug over her head.

"So…Len you've been acting weird for about a month now, what's going on with you? Is it the divorce? Is Medusa choking you with her snakes again?" , this produced wry smile from him as he shook his head. "Well what is it?" , her friend's face grew paler, "Spill…**now**!" They went to sit on the benches in the workout room; he closed the door for privacy. _Man, this must be serious…_

"I…I um don't know how…" , he stumbled over his accent drenched words. With a deep breath, he continued. "I don't know how to say this; I'm so confused about myself right now and…Jim…", an angry expression strewn across his face.

"Did Jim give you shit about it when you tried to tell him?" , Uhura stood up with hands on her hips.

"Nyota…" , he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Why am I even asking you; of course he did, insensitive bastard!"

"Nyota."

Her eyes squinted, "I'm gonna kick his-"

"NYOTA!"_ That got her attention._ She looked taken aback in midsentence. He pushed her shoulders down so that she sat back to the bench. "Jim has been nothing but supportive of me."

A blank look scrunched up her face. _Really?_

"Yes, really. Christ, you never have any faith in him."

"How'd you…?"

"I know you like the back of my hand, plus you think he doesn't care about anything or anyone." She nodded in agreement to his explanation. "Alright, are your ears on straight?" , she nodded once more, "Me and Jim kissed last night…" Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open.

"Wait…w-what did you just say?"

"We kissed last night literally right after I passed you in the hallway."

"Who initiated it?" , she was still stunned.

"M-me, it was me."

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"At first I had given him a light kiss then freaked out and tried to bail, but then he kissed me back like I'd never see him again. It was the best damn make-out session I've ever had." , the Southern doctor blinked incredulously.

"Wait Jim Kirk, the raging heterosexual, kissed you, also the raging heterosexual, back?" He nodded. "How did this even happen?"

"Well we greeted each other in the hallway and he just looked so angelic, so I stuttered. He picked up on it and thought something was wrong with me. He put his hands on my face to check me and I got really turned on by it. Jim held my head in his hands and told me how much he cared and how much he was there for me. And before your face gets that confounded look on your face; yes really. Anyway after hearing that and being so close to him, I couldn't fight the urge to kiss him. Of course after I did, I felt like a complete dumbass and pulled away and save further shame. He pushed me against Sulu's door and gave me one hell of a kiss! It was raw and needy and felt like the best release I've ever had."

"This…is…unexpected and…interesting."

"You can say that again…" , he ran his limp hand through the sweaty chestnut locks on his head.

"So…" _Might as well get this one out of the way._ "Does this mean you're gay Len?"

"God I don't know! I don't think I am. It's not like I like other men, it's just Jim. I don't know, he just understands me like no one else does. He's always been there, he cares, he makes me laugh, and he's a stand up guy. And those damn eyes of his just suck you in." Bones' eyes went hazy with lust and more confusion.

"Speak of the devil." They turned to see Kirk across the room on the treadmill through the windows from the room they were in. McCoy was occupied with the undeniably sexy image of Kirk jogging shirtless; several female crew members also took the time to note on his difference of wardrobe."Len?" , she waved her hands in front of his face, "Leonard!" Her voice alerted the captain to their presence and as he turned to openly (and obviously) grin at McCoy, the doctor quickly turned away. "Are you blushing?"

"Awe damn!" , with head in his hands he was ashamed of the way he was behaving, he sighed.

"Listen, I think you and Kirk would be a great match and you should just go for it."

"What?"

"You obviously have feelings and an attraction for him and by the way he's been staring at you..." _More like molesting you with his eyes…_ "I'd say that he's game for something."

"Hmm ya think so?"

"Yeah but Bones, I don't want you to turn this into something more than it probably is."

"And what would that be Dr. Phil?", Southern sarcasm clung to his words.

"Jim Kirk is a man-whore."

"Hot damn that was enlightening! Would you like to tell me what color the sky is as well, genius?"

"Quit being a smart ass McCoy. Jim is a man-whore and he always will be! He has never been committed to anyone in his entire life." _Way to bring him down gently Uhura._ He exhaled heavily. "What I meant to say is that I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt again by any woman…**or** man."

"I know darlin, I know." Bones nodded in agreement and decided that she was right. He couldn't fall flat on his face because of Jim like every other woman who had tried to domesticate the Casanova. "So…what am I trying to go for?"

"Fuck buddies." _Even that might be too much of a commitment for him._

McCoy sputtered water in mid-sip. _So much for delicate…_ "And we are officially done with my sex life, on to you now." She visibly gulped. _Heh heh, this should be fun. I wonder what she wants to hide._ "Go on..." , his grin very apparently amused.

"Oh alright! So Spock came on to me last night…hard."

Now it was McCoy's turn to be bewildered, "Wait, like: I want to hold hands with you because I am Vulcan and don't have balls with which to procreate with logical bullshit?"

"No, more like pushing me up against the gurney and making out."

_No freakin way…_

"To answer that retort in your head; yes way. It was incredible and exhilarating! He was like a…like fire. Oh god Bones, he was everything I think about at night and more. Spock was so…passionate and lustful." , McCoy's mouth was still dropped. "It felt like years of pent up sexual tension between us explode and ignite every part of my body." Uhura was starting to get worked up again.

"So you two finally had sex…"

"Well…no."  
"And why is that? You just told me about the volcano that shot off when the Vulcan was touching you." , a quizzical look riddled his features.

"Well the beginning was awkward and screwed up because Kirk decided to give him some pointers on how to please a lady. Don't you dare ask what happened." The doctor was cracking up so hard that he fell off the bench. Nyota glared at him until he regained his composure and righted himself.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can just see way too many hilarious scenarios."

"Anyway I'm going to meet him for some _alone time_ in the pool after me and you are done working out." , her smirk grew two sizes too big. "By the way I think Kirk wants you, he's really turning on the bedroom eyes for you." McCoy turned his head to see Jim doing push-ups with his eyes blazing, and his mouth slightly open in a sinfully delicious snarl.

_I think I just came in my pants…_

"Get over there and show him that you're ready to take him on…" , crept up behind the lucid dreaming doctor and whispered in his ear, "All of him…"

"Alright, time to go Nyota." , he practically shoved her out the door.

"Eager are we?" , she chuckled.

"How eager do you think Spock is right now…?" Uhura's eyes went wide and she sped to the Olympic sized pool. _Heh heh, now to deal with Captain Kirk…_

**#######################################################################**

*****Aye…another tease chapter! I didn't mean to, sorry. But I promise that the next chapter will be super duper crazily filled with sex, lots and lots of SEX! Muahahahahaaa!

*****shout outs to: starsnstripies, outtabreath (thanks for pointing out those grammer errors), frostykist, blood6theif

***Major** **Awesome thanks** to my super amazing friend Caitlin!!!!!For slapping me down and loving me up when it comes to reviews.

*well…next chapter should be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Keydoke!


	7. Close encounters

*****Don't you just love unnecessary stress ^_^;;; *sighs* Sorry guys, a lots been going on lately. But be happy because chapter 8 will be up tomorrow (well technically later on today…)!

*****Umm you might hate me for this chapter…I haven't quite figured if you will or not yet. So I'll just wait for reviews! And here we go…

*****Nope, still don't own Star Trek…darn.

"**Close Encounters"**

Nyota's bare brown feet shifted across the cool tiles of the swimming pool tiles. Spock sat in the hot tub peacefully with eyes closed in meditation. She removed her towel from her body, revealing a black bikini swimsuit, and moved closer to her unsuspecting target.

"Good morning Nyota.", his eyes slowly opened as she let her hair down. _So much for 'unsuspecting'. _

"Good morning Spock." , Uhura slipped into the warm water next to the Vulcan officer. She lifted her fingers in the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss; he did the same and their fingers touched. She felt the same spark they had experienced in the elevator yesterday. He slowly moved his fingers up and down hers; she knew that this was a more passionate, even illicit kiss. Nyota gasped.

"You feel it.", it was a statement, and there was no question about it. "Fascinating." _There goes that damn eyebrow of his._ Warm hands wrapped around her wrist and she moaned. The communications officer took the right hand from the man beside her and skimmed her full lips over the over-sensitized finger tips. A low murmur of enjoyment from her companion let Uhura know that she was getting somewhere. _Because God knows his facial expression wasn't doing the talking._

"…Nyota you…you don't have to do this." He wanted her to feel comfortable with whatever she would partake in. _I do not wish to duress her into a situation that overwhelms or intimidates her._ She slid her tongue over all five digits. Her other hand slipped beneath the water over his muscular thigh. _There is obviously no need to concern myself with pushing Nyota to lose her inhibitions. She is not as timid as I perceived her to be._ Nyota felt him shiver as he let out a sharp gasp; empowered, she pressed on further to test his limitations.

She leaned close so that her lips were brushing against his Vulcan ears, "So you want me to stop?" Mischief was clear on her feminine face.

Spock looked utterly annoyed. _Why must you challenge every part of my restraint so ruthlessly?_ "I did not ask you to do so. Finish what you start Lieutenant." His left hand gripped her inner thigh as her hand moved even closer to his genitals. Shamelessly the 25 year old stroked the Vulcan's hard constricted erection.

She whispered into the hollow of his ear, "I fully intend to Commander." Before his mouth could wrap around another sound she kissed him fully. The vixen lieutenant removed her hand replaced the feeling with her straddling Spock's lap. As Nyota ground her hips into his and Spock writhed beneath her, the water moved in synch with their erratic movement. By this time the Vulcan first officer was thrusting in time with her motions. Uhura moaned brazenly as her lover's scalding body slammed back into her body. Spock gripped her wide hips to the point of bruising when she bit his neck to keep a loud moan locked behind her lips. "Sp-Spock…not here.", her breathy voice moaned out.

Spock driven by an insatiable need lifted her curvaceous body; her long dancer's legs wrapped around his torso. "Where?" , his voice sounded rough and strained. His voice was strangely husky and deeper than the norm he had come to know. _I must make note of all the ways that Nyota transforms things about myself that have been unchanging for years. Later. Much later, I hope._ He nipped at her clavicle, squeezed her bottom, and pressed his wanting erection against the apex of her thighs. "Nyota?"

That bite to her chest forced out a surprising gasp, "Ahhh…the, the, thaaaa looockers!" Long Vulcan limbs carried her body effortlessly and gracefully to the locker room. Nyota was set down on the sink; she grasped the edges of porcelain as Spock continued to litter kisses across her chest. His blazing hands lingered over Uhura's swimsuit covered breasts, teasing her eagerly hard nipples. "Mmm…that's good." When the science officer knelt to the floor Uhura whimpered at the loss of contact. _What are you doing? You put your mouth and hands right back where they were, or I will seriously consider punching you in that perfectly handsome face of yours. _Then she felt searing hot kisses move up her body. _You really are telepathic after all. I am quite amused Mr. Spock._ His lips trailed her ankles, calves, the back of her knees, her thighs…her inner thighs… Her body shook with omniscient glee as she figured out exactly where his mouth's excursion would lead him.

Spock's eager hands shifted Nyota's swimsuit bottoms over to make room for his long overheated fingers. A single gasp floated out of her mouth as two hot fingers moved inside of her, his thumb grazing her clitoris. He felt everything. The vibration of her shaking limbs, all of the heat that flowed through out her body, the clinching of her inner muscles around his fingers…Everything he felt was bliss, because he felt every bit of her.

"Oh Christ that's good!" , the communications officer bit her bottom lip in utter ecstasy. Another scorching finger joined the bunch sliding in and out of her sticky orifice. "Ah ah ahhh!" , her eyes rolled back.

"Is this overwhelming you Nyota?" , his voice was gritty and charged with passion as he inquired to her safety.

"Nngh n-no, jjust riiiiiight!" , she panted out.

"N-Nyota I ask that you permit me to…to taste you."

Her eyes opened wide with shock. _Did he… What did he just say?_ "Repeat what you just said." He looked ashamed; she forgot how hard it was for him to be vulnerable. "Spock you didn't offend me, I just want to hear you say it again." The black woman looked down on him with eyes half-lidded, "It makes me wet…" It was now Spock's turn to look baffled with both eyebrows up as high as they could go. She smiled to coax him into being comfortable.

His feverish breath flushed over her as he leaned into her and whispered. "I want to taste you." , the voice glazed over with lust. She nodded feverously. The tip of his fiery tongue glided over her outer lips. He then used the full body of his tongue to lavishly lick her molten core, and selfishly suck her clit.

"Oh dear God Spock keep going… Don't stop!"

_I had no intentions to._

"Sooooo so goooood…" , her body stuttered under his administrations. Hot wet fingers pinched her clit as his tongue rapidly thrust in and out of her slick vagina._ Where did he learn how to be this mind-blowingly amazing?_

All of a sudden his tongue fluttered against her center. _Lost for words and thoughts… _ It put her on the edge of losing all of her control. "Oh…oh…oh…gonna cum!" All of a sudden, on the brink of release Spock stopped moving; just dropped everything he was doing (_which was her_). She was so close! What the hell? Nyota's jaw dropped; she was on the verge of orgasm and on the verge of tears. _This must be my version of Hell._ As he kept her in the dark about whatever it was that made him halt his sought after attentions on her she got angry… Before she could open her mouth in a raging tirade a hand clamped down over her mouth. _Oh no the hell he didn't!_

Spock rose fluidly with his hand still over her mouth, "Someone is coming; we need to hide." Panic consumed her for a moment, but in a 'fight or flight' adrenaline rush, she grabbed his hand and quickly shuffled the two of them into one of the shower stalls. Uhura turns on the shower on, spraying her and her lover with warm water. Spock's eyes look undoubtedly confused.

Nyota gets on her tip toes and whispers, "So that whoever it is won't hear us if we accidently make noise." She smiled and kissed his cheek

_Clever…_ Spock let a miniscule smile touch his face. His hands rested upon her hips as his lips embraced hers with an innocent kiss. Nyota's arms wrapped around his neck, purposefully pushing their bodies together as their kisses became passionate.

"Spock, I want you inside of me." , he groaned audibly against her lips and shoved his crotch into hers.

_With her it seems as though one thing always leads to another…_

**###############################TBC################################**

*****I think I'm starting to turn into the queen of cliffhangers : / My bad… Anyhoo, their uh…encounter will continue tomorrow morning/afternoon so I get a break to sleep ; ) I'll have plenty of time to get it done in the morning so don't worry!!!

*****I've also noticed that I write "almost sex" which is good every once and a while but eventually pisses every on off. So I'm filling you in now: Spock & Uhura get busy in chapter 8! Kirk & McCoy? Later on down the road.

*****Umm…too tired to do shout outs now, they'll be posted with tomorrow's chapter kays?

*Goodnight kiddos! I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much to you as it did to me : (


	8. Strung out and addicted

*****So as we found out last chapter, this story is coming to an end but that's okay because a bunch of other ideas have sprung up in it's place. So keep reviewing and watch out for the next batch of trek from me! Thanks for the support kiddos!!!

*Don't own Star Trek and never will…some dreams just don't come true : (

"**Strung Out And Addicted"**

There was something about the way he looked; the way he walked over to him with such purpose. It was tantalizing and distracting and Kirk couldn't understand why things had turned out like they had. Why did he kiss Bones back? What did that do to their relationship as friends, and especially as colleagues? Why Bones? Well that was easy, because Bones was like his loveable nagging wife since day one. McCoy was the protective, overbearing, caring, funny, intelligent, best friend that everybody wished they had. Jim also made note the first day he saw the nauseous Southern doctor next to him that he had been utterly attracted to him. Everything about this man was sexy; from his devilish twang to his cynical outlook on women made Kirk pine over him. However, after three years at Starfleet he had come to know that Leonard wasn't for a quick fuck. He was a hurt man trying to heal from a bad marriage and Kirk didn't have it in himself to hurt his best friend like that. Though now looking back it seems as though he hurt him anyway by sleeping with every man, woman, and alien he came into contact with back at school. Then again, that was then and this is now. Now he had the chance to show Bones how much he wanted him. _And this is the perfect way to get the ball rolling…_

"You ready blondie?" , a smug looking McCoy bent his knees into a fighting position. He flexed his hands inside of the blue gloves.

"Ready when you are Coronel Sanders." , a thick chuckle washed over the empty sparring room. Kirk started bouncing around like Bruce Lee, crossing his nimble feet this way and that.

"Hey now first off Coronel Sanders is from Kentu-" , the doctor was cut off by Jim's right hook to the face. "Why you sneaky son of a bitch." , McCoy rubbed his face. Jim's shit-eating grin fueled McCoy on to make the next offense; he got two gut punches in. Kirk retaliated with a swift left hook that the doctor was able to dodge and an uppercut that he wasn't able to. After a good half hour the energy started to flee from their bodies. With one final burst of energy, the captain just decided to finally tackle McCoy down. Jim now had pinned McCoy's legs with his own and grabbed at his defined biceps to capture them in as well. Kirk laughed in his face as his best friend writhed beneath him, attempting to wiggle his way out. The only thing he was accomplishing was rubbing their sweat slicked bodies together.

"You know Bones, while I have your attention I wanted to tell you something."

_I knew this was coming; he's gonna want to say that the kiss didn't mean anything and that we should never talk about it again. Forget that it happened._

Jim leaned in closer to McCoy, "I didn't like what happened last night." Kirk almost felt like an asshole when he saw the look on Bones' face drop and crumble into a somber grimace. Jim slowly brushed his lips with his Chief Medical Officer's, reveling in the utter surprise etched onto the other man's face. "I don't like being interrupted Bones." , another sensually chaste kiss planted itself on McCoy, "When I start something, I always intend to finish it."

A look of relief hit McCoy like a ton of bricks. "Is that right?" , his voice was smug though Kirk could tell he was still surprised, "And what you plan on doin' about that Jim?"

"I plan on finishing our _conversation_ from last night." , The captain nibbled on the sinewy flesh of McCoy's neck; eliciting soft moans from him.

"Mmm…I'm not buying it; be more specific." McCoy knew that playing stupid and making Kirk wait to get his pants down would get a rise out of him, no pun intended.

The young captain slid off of the middle-aged doctor, "I plan on going to the locker room, seducing you, and making you have the best orgasm of your life." Kirk held his hand out to help Bones up from the 's hand slid down McCoy's stomach and bunched around the doctor's tented pants, squeezing the bulge. "How's that for specific Bones?"

"Perfect." , McCoy gulped. They helped each other unfasten the straps to the boxing gloves and walked over to the shower room together in a very anxious silence. Leonard had been secretly anticipating experiencing this part of his best friend for a while now, and it was finally going to happen…

**#################### meanwhile, in a shower stall ##########################**

Warm water lucidly dribbled down Spock's strong stiffened back. Nyota nipped softly at his neck, biting with more force as she made a trail to his collarbone.

"Gods Spock I want you pulsing inside of me! I've wanted you for so long." , she groaned in Vulcan and kissed him again, "For so long…"

Spock noticed that her voice had become breathy as she whispered to him all the ways she wanted his erect penis buried to the hilt inside of her moist crevice. He blatantly agreed with her; his hips perpetually shoving into hers to convey his answer. He relished the feeling of giving himself over to her; his body had needed this desperately since he first laid eyes on her at Starfleet. Every longing stare, 'accidental' touch, or teasing show of her caramel thighs made his blood burn. All those years yearning for her body and not being able to have her, not even being able to tell her how she had been affecting him! After all of the many months he had felt shameful for masturbating at the thought of her…

**###########################FLASHBACK#############################**

"…_Thus is the will of the peaceful community of Ziokon'Glimundee and why I think that their land should be left as is." Cadet Uhura curtsied, and smiled triumphantly and took her seat back at her desk. Spock was dazed from her presence today. Her debate topic on the indigenous tribe of Ziokon'Glimundee had more than kept him interested; her intelligence and sheer will to strive for nothing short of perfection always kept her at the forefront of his mind. Spock could not help but notice just how aesthetically pleasing to the eye Cadet Uhura was. Her body was similar to a marble sculpture of a tempting deity from ancient Greek mythology, her brown eyes mischievous and vixen like. The feminine curves of her body proportioned to an hourglass shape to which he, and countless other members (both male and female) of Starfleet found aesthetically pleasing to the eye. To him, no female could match her infinite pulchritude. Over the many months of time spent with Cadet Uhura as his teacher assistant Spock started to feel the full force of his attraction towards her. He had begun to meditate his erection away during class when she spoke or gave him a particularly provocative look during one of his lectures. Today was one of those days, and luckily this is his last class._

"_Well done Cadet Uhura; it is quite clear that you are the victor of the last round of debates."_

"_Why thank you Commander." , she purred. Uhura's tongue slid sinfully over the swell of her lips, teasing him further. Before he could comment back the bell had rung and his students were dispersing._

"_Read chapters eight through thirteen, you will be tested on their contents on Wednesday." Relieved to be done for the day and eager to return to the teachers' dormitories he organized his desk and packed up his things to leave. The flustered Vulcan was in such a rush to get back to his dorm that he had almost missed a burgundy Starfleet issued jacket. A woman's burgundy Starfleet issued jacket… Cadet Uhura's burgundy Starfleet issued jacket… 'The logical thing to do at the time is to return it to her' he thought as he picked up the small jacket still warm from his student's body. All intelligent thoughts left the confines of his mind as the smell of Nyota Uhura wafted through his nostrils. Spock's eyes dilated and he struggled against the temptation to press his face into the article of clothing, letting the smell of pomegranate and jasmine engulf him. Spock's body shuddered, just thinking about her scent tainted onto his skin, made him become surprisingly hard. The vulgar urge to relieve his body of this sexual tension was battling with his self control, and it was winning with every minute he lingered in the classroom with her jacket in his hands. 'Surek be damned' he thought rebelliously and discretely took the article of clothing with him in his teaching bag. When he got to his bedroom he stripped himself of all clothing and eagerly sprawled onto his bed with Uhura's jacket. With one hand, he held the jacket over his face like an oxygen mask and the other hand lightly touched his member. As his hand commenced into a rhythm his groans became audible. Spock's mind created various scenarios of taking Cadet Uhura from behind on his desk, having his way with her while she was restrained, having her talented mouth perform fellatio on him. And with hat thought he came with a hard moan of Uhura's name and slumped into his sheets, prepared for another lonely night. _

Spock's mind was so foggy with memories of fantasies and unclear riddled with raw need that he just wanted to shove all of himself violently into her wet heat. He knew she was physically ready to take him in…_But is she truly and without hesitation ready for this? _

_**Are you sure?**_ , that was the question she saw in the deep mahogany pools of his human eyes. She nodded eagerly to answer them. He inched the fabric of her swim bottoms over and slowly slipped his unattended to erection into her tight core. Nyota stifled a moan as she felt his penis scorching her in a lingering burn, inch by antagonizing inch.

Spock's eyes closed as he felt her body's unconscious grip on his length. His mouth worked it's way up to her ear, "We can go as slow as you need. I want you to feel comfortable. I want to savor this with you." He started to slide in and out of her with long torturous groans. "Ohhhhhhh Nyoooootaaaaaa." , his head leaned against hers as he panted softly with shallow breaths.

Spock penis was bigger than she thought it would be…and long…and green, which she should've expected…and fairly hot, which felt better than any lover she's ever had before. _Gods he feels so good inside of me!_ A small moan left Nyota as she tried to put together coherent thoughts and turn them into a structured sentence. "Spock, as much as I w-want to explore every inch of your body, we simply c-can't do that here." She opened her eyes to see his intent gaze on her. "I promise that I will make it up to you. Please…go faster!", her harsh whisper spurred him on to push into her quicker. "Yes, yesssss that's it!" Spock's hands yanked Nyota's thighs from off of the ground as she wrapped her arms around his slender neck. At this angle the science officer hit her spot deeper than he had before, she heard him groan out her name. His overly heated hips pistoned into her with such preciseness and such speed that it made her scream out, but luckily in that minute the Vulcan covered her mouth. _OhGodOhGodOhGod! _He pounded into her harder and harder until their bodies were slapping together obscenely. She licked his palm and bit it hard enough for him to lose his rhythm and growl into her ear. They could scarcely hear two people come into the room and walk closer to the shower stall they were currently inside of. Then Spock hit something inside of her that made Uhura hit her head against the wall. The brown-skinned communications officer's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Spock kept thrusting wildly into her G-spot. Her eyes were wide open as her mouth opened to a silent scream. Her cum dribbled down her thighs.

Spock could feel her tightening as her orgasm wracked through her, gushing fluid out like a dam. In three or four more strokes, Spock was bursting his seminal fluid into her. Both leaned against each other breathless, satiated, and ridding out their pleasure. They clung to each other not saying a word, yet proclaiming their love for each other. Contently, Spock and Nyota let the water rush over their satisfied bodies as they drifted into a nap.

**##################################################################**

*One more chapta to go homies! McCoy and Kirk get their happy ending ^-^ on that note, this will be the first slash sexy time I've ever written so can any of you who write slashy sex can give me pointers it be appreciated ^.^;;;

*I normally do shout outs but there are a hell of a lot more of you guys to thank so I will collectively thank all of you 3 many cupcakes to you all!


	9. New Directions

They could hear the sound of a shower running in some close by stall but it was too late for them to care. Someone probably just left the damn thing on. Jim rushed out a code in his urgency to feel Bones' body in every way imaginable, "Computer block all access to locker room until further notice. Explanation to crew: Sterilizing locker room…",

The Doctor snorted, "Seriously, sterilizing Jim? That's actually the complete opposite of what we'll be doing here. Damnnit man, our semen isn't Lysol!"

Jim rolls his eyes, "Bones relax I'll have it cleaned before we leave, and sterilized, and bleached if it'll make you any happier."

"Fine, but if someone slips and trips in your cum and gets pregnant, don't even come to me askin for help."

More snorts, "Fair enough, but if you wanted me to get you pregnant, that's all you had to say Bones." , an incredulous look scowls across the Southern doctor's face, "Oh come on; you know you want me to be yo' baby's daddy." The blonde haired captain was out of breath with his own laughter.

"Right Jim, because the whole labor thing would be fun. I mean what man wouldn't want to squeeze a nine pound baby out of his urethra? That would be the worst sounding of any man's life!"

"First of all—Wait, what's sounding?"

McCoy kissed Jim's lips in excitement, "Oh darling, I've got so much to teach you."

"We are coming back to that at a later date I presume. Now, first of all they can do C- sections on men and I would be there with you every step of the way while you had our baby." McCoy looked about ten shades of scarlet and resembled a fish out of water; but there was a look of awe in his eyes. "—and that's not the point! Going through labor maybe not be amazing but making the baby sure is…" Jim littered soft kisses over the Doctor's bare chest, running his teeth over tired muscles; Leonard just slipped his eyes closed and enjoyed just feeling Jim near him.

"Mmm..Jim, you forgot to override the place."

"Captain's override code: Alfa Omega 258."

"That's got to be the shortest code I've ever heard."

"Well I really want to start things off with you Bones, so forgive me if I'm in a bit of a hurry." Suddenly McCoy found himself shoved against the running shower stall. _Seems to be a reoccurring theme here._

**######################### Close by in another stall… #############################**

Nyota covered her mouth with her hand as her body jolted with pent up laughter. "Finally!", she whispered. Spock's eyebrows (an entity all their own) sufficiently shushed her girlish behavior. As another moan was heard out in the locker's hallway, those eyebrows reached another atmosphere of height.

"I was not aware that the Captain and Doctor McCoy were engaged in a romantic relationship; however it is not entirely surprising."

Nyota stretched her long runner's legs against the other side of the stall while she rested the weight of her body snug against the hard lines of Spock's abdomen. "We should probably get out of here if they end up coming to the same conclusion that we did." Hot air ghosted over her wet hair as the Vulcan came to a silent agreement. "Don't get me wrong though; two men together is pretty hot. Especially Kirk and McCoy. I wouldn't mind." The smirk on her mahogany features let Spock know she was kidding. _Not really though…_

"I have noted your fetish for voyeurism; which we can discuss at a later date. At the present time I am more concerned with our method of escape."

"Oh don't act like you don't have a couple of fetishes yourself," she leaned her head back just close enough to touch the point of his ear with her full lips, "Commander."

The whisper to one of his most erogenous zones got his blood nearly boiling with pleasure. "Nyota", he all but growled, "This is not the time nor is it the place. Your participation in coming to a solution to our current predicament would be wise on your part."

"Or what Commander? Are you gonna spank me?"

Lust filled his deep expressive eyes as they centered on hers, "Do not tempt me."

Before Nyota could think of ways to leave the locker room without being seen, she stop and thought: _Damn this is the best day ever…_


	10. Dusty Past, Promising Future

*I completely forgot this part when I updated the last chapter because I was in such a rush to get it out (…oops). I don't own it so don't sue me, cuz I'm not rich.

*quick note: read the AN at the bottom plz!

**Here we go folks… **

Sweat fell from McCoy's eager body in anticipation and an amazing bout of nervousness. It had been a while since he'd gotten any, and even longer since he'd been with another man. It was right after his divorce with Jocelyn, before he decided to join Starfleet. Leonard never knew that the man he had been with that hot Southern night would have such a huge impact on his life…

*************_**Flashback Time**_**************

_It was an old gay bar that had been in Atlanta since practically the dawn of time; it was called the "Three Legged Cowboy". McCoy wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for or if he should even be looking here in the first place; but he moved towards the bar none the less. The exhausted doctor sat on the barstool knocking down shots of Tennessee's finest taking in the dusky atmosphere he was surrounded in. So many thoughts were going through his mind about Jocelyn, the custody hearing for Joanna, his future… Everything was one big complication after another; just as scary as flying._

"_Hey there." , a bright smile and blue eyes looked up at him from a dipped down cowboy hat._

How fitting._ McCoy could only stare at the man, with his lean frame and golden skin. The stranger was tall, tan, blonde, and blue-eyed; in tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination._ _He laughed internally. _It seems like that's my type no matter what the gender.

"_Well now, aren't you cute. Did your mama teach you not to talk to strangers?"_

_The Doctor didn't realize he never said anything back to the man, just gawked at him like the certified idiot he was. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day." , he held out his hand, "I'm Leonard McCoy."_

"_That's more like it." ,the stranger took his hand, "James Ford." The man had a strong grip but in a way it was comfortable, like they'd known each other for years. "You don't look like this is really your place to be."_

"_Is it that obvious?", sarcasm and a bit of disbelief laced his words._

_James laughed in a smooth Southern voice; it was enticing. _Now I know what all those Yankee girls are so obsessed about when they come down here. It's a powerful thing._ And didn't he know it too? He can't remember how many times he had gotten lucky just because of a little dirty talk in his God-given Southern accent. _

"_Actually it is darlin. So what are you here for? I'm assuming that you didn't walk in to this place by accident."_

_Leonard looked into the empty shot glass in his hand; possibly his fifth one. "You know I really don't know what I want right now. It's been a mighty long road so far and I'm just so spun around with everything. I was hoping someone could figure out what I needed here." He looked up at the blonde like a life preserve, he needed somebody else to take the reins. McCoy needed somebody else to let him be weak; to tell him that he didn't have to be 'the strong one' anymore._

"_Well," James took his ten gallon off and ran his hands through his long blonde mane, "I can take you to my place and we can sort this all out." A small smirk resided on the cowboy's face where some blonde whiskers decided to grow._

_Leonard thought about it, thought about this overly-confident man and what he was offering. "I can't promise you anything."_

"_I'm not askin for nothing you're not wanting to give McCoy. And that's the only promise on the table alright?"_

"_I don't know Ford. I just met you and I don't know you from Tom Sawyer."_

_As soon as McCoy said that, a faint smile appeared on James' face. The cowboy leaned in close and stared straight into glassy green eyes, "Look I know we don't know each other but I can damn well tell what you came in here for even if you don't. And I feel like I am the only man in this state that could possibly give it to you." Sweet breath of whisky floated through the doctor like a breath of fresh air as Ford leaned in closer; whispering now in his ear. "I know you're scared right now but I need you to trust me when I say I want you. My only goal at the moment is pleasing you." With a swipe of his tongue to Leonard's ear James backed away and waited for a response._

_McCoy swallowed…Hard. "Okay," he knocked back his last shot, "Let's do this."_

_Before he knew it Leonard was on his back half naked in a seedy motel with this gorgeous stranger looming over him. The air was thick with lust and impatience._

"_We'll take things nice and slow okay McCoy?"_

_He nodded reluctantly; McCoy didn't want this to be more than what it was: a one night stand. Suddenly attacks of harsh kisses were raining down all over his body; a bite to his collar bone had him arching up like a two dollar whore. _But damn did it feel good!_ Leonard grabbed on to the blonde locks like a vice, scraping his teeth over the sinewy neck that strained over him._

"_I can see you like things a little rough there don't you baby?", the smirk was loud and clear in his voice. _The cocky bastard…

"_Stop talking cowboy and give me what I want." Leonard's gruff voice deepened with lust._

_Ford pressed their bodies together; grinding their erections against each other. "Oh I'm working on that, don't you worry. You're pretty bossy, you know that?"_

"_I've been told once or twice…" He trailed off as James sucked on a taut nipple. "Jesus!"_

"_We haven't even started yet…" Ford smiled sinisterly while he moved even lower on McCoy's flexed body._

_His jeans magically disappeared, along with his briefs, and now his rigid cock was being deep throated by a very eager James Ford. McCoy's body was trembling with all of the pleasure he was at the receiving end of. The noises were nasty as hell, making him even harder than he already was. His eyes were closed to keep him from coming on the spot, but with the slurping noise he just heard how could he __not__ look? Beautiful blonde hair swayed to and fro, full lips stretched around his dick, and bright blue eyes looked up at him with a bit of mischief. _

"_Oh God, you're gonna have to stop. I think you're honestly trying to kill me." , the doctor let out the breath he was holding as Ford mouth released his firm penis._

_As the stranger caught his breath he countered, "Would be a bad way to go though would it?" James took off his those tight jeans of his and was completely nude._

"_Not in the least. Going commando huh? I wonder how you don't get chaffed at fuck in those jeans."_

_He laughed, "Very carefully." Ford ran his hand over McCoy's rugged abs, "Damn you __are__ sexy. I want to be in you, now."_

_McCoy hadn't heard anybody talk to him with that much admiration in years. "Okay. I want this."_

_James was careful with Leonard, gentle even, as he spread the doctor open with lube and his thick fingers. He had McCoy panting faster than either of them expected. The thrust of fingers got faster and Leonard writhed with impatience. "Fuck me already!" Ford rolled the condom onto his thick cock and jerked it a couple times just looking at how wanton Leonard seemed to be._

"_Alright darling, here I come." He thrust into Leonard slowly; getting him used to the feeling of something bigger breaching his hole._

_Each little thrust was a painful burn, it took a while for the passionate buzz to kick in, but it did eventually. As soon as McCoy met the cowboy for a thrust, James pushed deeper into him. His strokes were deep, slow, and harsh; a nice rhythm but McCoy needed more, and said as much. "Damn it go faster you sonofabitch!" James sped up, now pounding into McCoy, sending his body into blissful tingles. "Fuck yes! That's what I want…shit."_

"_God you're so tight!" Their foreheads rested against each other as they came; Ford into McCoy's abused hole and Leonard onto James' firm stomach. They lay there sucking in forgotten breath with tired lungs. As their sweat cooled, their minds were catching up with their bodies. "So, now that you're in a euphoric state, let's talk about your problem." James rolled off to the side to grab a pack of cigarettes and light one up. He tipped the small package towards Leonard, "You want one?"_

_Leonard shook his head and smiled one of those sad self-depreciating smiles, "I'm a doctor."_

_Ford scooted closer to McCoy and gave a lopsided grin, "Well I'll be damned, beautiful and smart. I guess I lucked out tonight."_

"_Look we already had sex so you really don't have to keep lying to me Ford." Before those ripe lips could even come up with a defense Leonard beat him to the point. "I know I'm old, not nearly as attractive as you, and I have so much baggage I feel like I'm sinking half the time." He slipped out of the bed to put his pants on. As far as he knew, this encounter was over. A warm hand stopped him from putting his shirt back on._

"_Was it all that bad? Where they took away all of your self-worth? I can keep telling you how fucking beautiful you are until the damn cows came home and you would never believe me until you saw it yourself." Tenderness emanated from the hands roaming across Leonard's naked chest. "Tell me what happened."_

_McCoy went on to explain the basics of the madness that had become his life; mostly what Jocelyn had done to him and how she had gotten the whole damn town to turn on him. "I don't know where to go now. I can't stay here, that's for damn sure." The weary doctor looked over at the slick stranger next to him._

"_So she took practically the whole planet from you huh?"_

"_Everything except for my bones." , he smirked._

"_Hell, you're a doctor. You've got options McCoy."_

"_Yeah smartass, like what?" As much as the sarcasm streamed out of his mouth, he was actually curious about what this guy could see that he couldn't._

"_I've got a buddy who decided to go into the service. He's a surgeon; damn good one too."_

"_Starfleet? You're shitting me right?"_

"_Not in the least. I don't see how that wasn't a first choice for you…"_

"_I have aviophobia, it's the— "_

"_Fear of flyin. I know that doc, don't go insulting my intelligence."_

"_Sorry. So what else you got?"_

"_That's it actually.", a huge smile was plastered onto Ford's face._

"_I'm not doing it."_

"_You've got nothing to lose—"_

"_Except for my life! Do you know how easy it is to die on one of those deathtraps?"_

"_And it's a great job." The blonde ran his hands through his hair and looked over at Leonard, "You need to do this for yourself. Take a different route; it can only get better from here." He got out a stylus and a pad, "Here's my buddy Jack's number. Call him when you change your mind Leonard." The smile in his eyes knew that Leonard would do just that. The cowboy kissed his forehead and left Leonard there to contemplate what was just said._

_He woke up hung-over, picked up the pad and hologrammed Jack…_

**************_**Flashback Over**_***************

Bones came out of his reverie to notice that his hands were trembling; his sure and steady surgeon's hands.

"Bones, we can take this as slow as you want it to go.", Jim's kisses got more intense with every huff of breath that scratched its way out of his mouth.

"Jim shut up. I want this as much as you do, so hurry up and get me ready." Still up against the wall, McCoy pressed his body into Jim's to let him feel how much the doctor wanted him. He got an answering erection rubbing against his thigh. McCoy assaulted Jim's chest with wet kisses, "I want you in me Jim; hot and hard." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized that his captain was getting even harder from his spontaneous dirty talk. _Might as well run with it…_ "I want you to need this—need me—as much as I need you right now. I can't wait to feel you pumping into me like your life depended on it like you needed to fuck or die!"

Spock and Nyota gave each other the same look of foreshadowing.

"Damnit Bones!", the words were muffled by the onslaught of bites and licks he was giving McCoy, "Get on your hand and knees and open yourself nice and pretty for me."

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

***AN:** Sorry it took a while but it seems like I gained a bit of my inertia back! ^_^

Now I had gotten a recent message from jarethismine who gave me a new direction for SAYA so I might be making this a bit longer than intended. Thanks btw ;)

FOR GOD'S SAKE PEOPLE **R-E-V-I-E-W!**

Lol thanks guys

xoxoxo karmapolice28

**&** just so you know the Three Legged Cowboy is a real gay bar in Atlanta, and yes that is Sawyer from Lost lol. I just figured that those two go waaay too well together in my head :D


End file.
